Our Family, Our Future
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: What I would have loved to see at the end of "No Regrets" (2x07). Matt knows he screwed up at Christmas, but he wants to make it right, especially after the Darden boys leaving and him being alone again. Could Gabby take away that loneliness? [one-shot-DAWSEY] Hope you like!


**A/N: So sadly there was no new episode of Chicago Fire this week, however where I live (near Detroit, MI) 2x07 "No Regrets" was on rerun. So, as I am sitting there watching, this idea for a one-shot pops into my head and **_**will not**_** go away! It really came together in the last few minutes of the episode where Boden is telling off McLeod and the scenes continue to jump from Clarke, to Matt and the Dardens, to the rest of the house at Molly's, and Hermann studying for the Lieutenant's test at home. This idea is really what could have happened that night **_**after**_** Matt says goodbye to Ben and Griffin and possibly went to Molly's. Thus, I give you **_**Our Family, Our Future**_**. Enjoy!**

**So this is the usual disclaimer of how I still after this long don't own the genius that is Chicago Fire or the characters associated with it. *sigh* Maybe one day… NOT! : ) Enjoy!**

* * *

These last few months or so had been hell on earth for Matt and he honestly just needed to relax. After he had obtained temporary custody of Ben and Griffin, it seemed his life was non-stop and always on the go. Now, he just wanted to be able to breathe without being pulled in what seemed like five thousand different directions. Don't get him wrong, he loved the boys to death, but it was nice to have some quiet time to himself too.

As much as he loved the newfound peace and quiet, Matt was starting to get lonely. After receiving custody of the boys, he always had someone around at the house with him - whether it was both boys, just one of them, or both of them plus Gabby – and the loneliness was really starting to catch up with him.

That's how he found himself at Molly's the night the boys and Heather had left for Florida. He didn't know what else to do with himself and he just needed to be around someone that wasn't in his own head. Subconsciously he had decided to come to Molly's that night, not because he wanted a beer and didn't want to drink alone at home, but because Gabby was working that night and he had wanted to see her.

Gabby had been there for him through everything with his mom, Hallie and the entire time the boys were staying with him she could be seen as a regular fixture at his house. If he was being honest with himself, he loved seeing her in his house and with the boys, and he just plain loved having her around. He knew he had screwed up their chance at a relationship at Christmas, but after everything that had happened since then, he was ready to have that relationship.

So, he found himself sitting at the bar in Molly's watching as Gabby served other customers and occasionally sending him a bright, beautiful smile. She had come over a couple times and had given him a couple new beers, but they hadn't been able to talk much as she and Otis were the only ones working tonight and the bar was kind of busy.

After one last beer (he had only had 3), Matt realized that it was closing time for Molly's. He saw everyone had pretty much left except for a few of 51 who would always stick around for a bit and chat.

"Hey Otis," Matt called as he walked over to him and Gabby, "I can help Gabby finish closing up. You head on home it's been a rough couple days and everyone needs their rest."

"What about you Casey? Doesn't Superman ever have to rest?" Otis asked with a smirk. He knew that Casey was just trying to get rid of him so he could talk to Gabby alone. Everyone could see what they had and there was no denying it between them any longer.

"I had a four hour nap after Heather and the boys left so I'm good. You head on home and Gabby and I can take care of the rest," Matt replied. _God_, he thought, _is it that obvious I am trying to get rid of him_?

"Alright. I will see you guys on our next shift," Otis said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"So you wanted to help me clean up huh?" Gabby asked leaning against the bar in front next to Matt.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of was wondering if we could talk," Matt said nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Gabby asked unsure of what Matt wanted to talk about.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I kinda don't want to go home yet. It's just so quiet there without the boys and by myself. Not to mention I feel like if I had done more to help Heather and them, they wouldn't have had to go to Florida," Matt finished quietly. He knew that deep down there was more that he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if he should or not.

"Matt, you did everything you could to help those boys. I was there for a good majority of their stay with you and I saw how much they grew when they were with you. They matured so well, and became the kind of kids Andy would have wanted them to be," Gabby said, placing a hand on Matt's arm. "Not to mention, it was great seeing you with them. They made you so happy and it showed what an awesome father you'll be someday."

"You really think so?" Matt asked still unsure if he believed what Gabby was saying.

"I know so," Gabby replied with a big grin.

"Actually, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about," Matt said in a hushed voice.

"What's up? You know you can talk to me about anything," Gabby replied.

"Well, this is, um, about us," Matt said, nervously looking up at Gabby to see the surprise on her face.

"What about us?" Gabby asked confused.

"I know I blew everything at the Christmas party. That night I wanted nothing more than to kiss you, but I had so much going on. Between my mom going up for parole again and me being confused about that, plus Hallie coming back, I just wasn't in the right head space. I know I screwed up, but I want to fix that, Gabby. I want there to be an _us_. Seeing you with Ben and Griff made me realize that even more. I love being around you. You make me so much better as a person, and I want to continue to become the man you want in your life. Gabby, I have fallen for you so hard, and I want nothing more than for us to be together. I am so sorry for blowing you off at that party, but I want you to know that it had nothing to do with you. It was all my doing and I want to fix that. I guess what I am trying to say is, Gabby, would you be _my _girl? Would you go on a _real_ date with me?" Matt said. He knew he had just been rambling but he had needed her to know all of that.

Gabby was speechless. She had known that Matt had a lot on his mind with Hallie coming back, but she had no idea that there was more to him acting as he did. She felt horrible. She had pushed aside all thoughts of there being a _them_ because of one deflected kiss, and now she felt as though she didn't deserve him.

"Matt, I don't deserve to be your girl. I feel horrible now, knowing why you were acting like you had, because I jumped to conclusions about there never being an _us_ because I thought you wanted Hallie back. Can you forgive me?" Gabby asked quietly, with tears in her eyes.

"Only if you forgive me," Matt replied gently. "Gabby I fell out of love with Hallie a long time ago and was never sure of how to end it. Somewhere along the way of that, I subconsciously started to imagine a family, but not with Hallie. With _you_. Looking back now, I fell out of love the same time I started to fall _in_ love with you. I love _you_ so much, and I believe it is I who is unworthy of you. You make me a better man, and I want to be that man for you. Please?" Matt almost begged. He didn't know how he could survive any rejection from Gabby.

"I would love nothing more than for you to be the man for me. I love you, Matt," Gabby whispered, starting to lean into Matt.

"I love you too," Matt whispered back, capturing Gabby's lips with his. Their first kiss was everything he had imagined. It was forceful and passionate, but gentle and loving at the same time. He threaded his fingers through her hair and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer until they were touching shoulder to toe. And as they pulled apart breathlessly, they both had wide grins on their faces.

"Gabby, I would love to have a family with you one day. I see us in this for the long haul, and one day building our family," Matt said quietly against Gabby's lips.

"I would love nothing more. You are the one for me, Matt. I love you," Gabby replied.

"I love you too, Gabby," Matt said, kissing her once more.

As they closed up Molly's for the night and made their way to Matt's house to lay in bed, talk and hold each other, they both had the same thoughts running through their heads. _Our future is with each other. Our family is too._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my Dawsey one-shot. I had originally started this last week when there was no new CF on, but I had a busy week and just got to finish it. I hope you liked it, and I love to read reviews. **

**And OMG the ending to last night's episode! So sad, made me cry. I will be doing another one-shot between now and next Tuesday based on previews for the next episode and what I think might happen. *Spoilers: Matt goes ring shopping!* So make sure to keep an eye out. I will also hopefully have the next chapter of **_**Two Little Lines**_** up. I know what I want to do next, it's just a matter of finding time. So please, review and favourite. Show the love!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
